Pokemon Contest
by TheeFirstEvil
Summary: <html><head></head>A contest for all fanficton writers</html>
1. Ash talks to Serena about Misty

Ok so in my last chapter of pokemon q and a I uploaded the wrong chapter (I have it fixed now so go and cheack it out)

well anyway the chapter I uploaded by mistake was a contest for the great book series Gone by Micheal Grant and I had 2 people review to ask about it so I thought I could do a contest thing for pokemon as well

How it works: well I give out a topic and then you guys have a month to write a one-shot or story about it. At the end of the month I will read them all and judge them and put them in order of best to last (even though it will be good from the last person others in my option are better but you can and will do better next time it just maybe wasn't your topic) anyway you will get points according to where you placed (last getting 1 point and 2nd last getting 2 points and so on) at the end of the year I will count them all up and see who is the years winner. I will and can add more judges who will pick there favorite confidentiality and the most points from the judges will win (note that if you want to be a judge that month you will not be allowed to enter)

So without further ado the contest for this month will be Ash talking about Misty to Serena

Plz note that this does not have to be a pokeshipping story or any other shipping it can be whatever you want and can happen however you want with shippings if you want

Just review if u would like to enter or be a judge and when you do have your story up PM me the name and I will check it out

PM me for ideas on the next contest if you want

TheeFirstEvil out (to go kill someone) peace


	2. Togipi

**Ok Im back I missed two days but whatever **

**ok from my other contest thing I made a bad mistake so from now on u guys have two months to do contests so u still have time to enter the first one the other two people that said they were interested could u PM me to say ur still doing it**

**Anyway how to enter is on the first chap and great entry pip I liked it and since of this other month u can modfy and add a new chap if u want**

**ok this contest came into my head while writing my story that also came into my head and that is this next contest is**

**What if Ash and Co had never found togpi's egg**

**u can write it from anyones POV any pairings alound and it can follow Ash and Co or togpi with her/his new life (what is togpi anyway I never really thought about that)**

**ok one more thing does anyone want to look at my story's first chap and tell me whats it like cause I dont want to post t without a comment on it **

**so PM me for that or if u want to do contest same rules apply to first chap on how to enter**

**TheeFirstEvil out to go on a murder spee **


	3. Chrismas and after Sinnoh

**Hello again I hope I'm not late with the update for contests **

**Well lets get into this before I cant continue because of stuff**

**The results are in and the winner of the first contest which was Ash telling Serena about Misty is... yet to be revealed since this is like the only contest to be entered this year but you will find out on new years eve where I reveal a very special 4 things**

**anyway to make it more fair that theres 1 contest for this year I will add a new one which must be ready before newyears eve (also that day) **

**The contest is that of a Chrismas theme and/or new years eve maybe both but that may be to much of such shot notice**

**Dont worry if you already have your Chrismas story out you can still enter it**

**Now for this contest to be juged in 2 months **

**I had a had time deciding on this I spent like an hour thinging of different things but I made up my mind**

**The contest is... What did Ash do after the Sinnoh leauge because there was a time gap from then and when he goes to Unova. My guess is that the time gap was around 2 months or so but you can decide that for yourself**

**shippings are allowed if you want but they are not nessery **

**I've decied that if you already have a story out about this you can enter it if you want **

**Ok thats all my pokemon story should be out this week sorry about the wait but I'll explain why when its out. check it out if you havent already. Just chick on my profile its its the only pokemon story I have and I think it may be good but you can be the judge of that **

**Well I'm out bye**

**Oh quick shout out to my friend who write a Doctor who fanfic her fanfic name is ConstantsandVariables its her only story so it shouldnt be hard to find. PS dont tell her I sent you she'll kill me for it**

**Almost forgot Rules on entry**

**leave a review if you want to enter **

**PM me when entry is up**

**Now... So long, fairwell, I'll see you in hell**


	4. Big news

**Hey Guys I'm back with yet another contest and since the new year is 1 hr away (from when I start writing this) time to reveal the best contest writer this year is... **Piplup1212 **Congrats pip you win**

**Ok so your prize is the prid of knowing that of 2 entries to the contests urs was the best**

**ok so I have to leave the Ash talks to Serena about Misty contest as well as the Togepi never found by Ash and Co here as well as Chrismas/New Year one. I know it sucks but I want a new beginning for the new year, The other Contest I have out (which I have forgoten the Topic completely) will be judged 1st February**

**Ok now I said that I have big news and that is... I'M GETTING MARRIED... jk to young for that but here it is**

**The layout for the contests winning will be different starting from now everyone that takes part in the contests will get a total of 12 when they releash their first entry, everytime they win a contest I will be taking 1 point away from that and the person with the lowest number will win the year. Now you see the 12 is for the months in the year however their will not be 12 contests that year. Each month you will get the normal contest that will be two months (also I have been thinking of kicking that up to 3 just leave a review if u agree cause I'm to lazy to change my poll) but also I'm going to have a monthly contest for a topic that I feel has something important to do with that month. Also I will be doing a year contest as well as a 6 month contest so over the year there will be a total of 27 contests which is because some people may not enter the contest because the topic doesn't suit, there to busy or anything else that could come up so without any more distractions lets get on with it**

**January**** month contest: this one is a no brainier for me, as none of you will know my bday is in January so the topic is Ash and Co and how they deal with bdays on the road, can be anyone of Ash's friends or even him himself just the main thing to remember is to have fun writing it **

**Normal 2 months contest (could change to three): Now I had one in mind for this but I forgot *sweatdrops all around* but I just thought of this one on the spot. Well we all know or Asume that Pikachu came from a dark past so I want you to tell what that past was, whether it be in the time of said dark past or the past catching up to him and Ash, whatever you want**

**6 month contest: Make what you want of this "We were together at last, and thats all that matters, he is he and I am I and we are together again after 4 years without each other, but with all the good things theres always bad" so of a crap summery type of thing make what you want of it, of course shippings, and thats all as long as its Ash and Co thou Ash doesnt have to be in it**

**1 year contest: eaither make up a new region for Ash to explore or rewrite a past region that he has went to or he is going to again, anything you want in it have**

**ok this is when I must leave you at 15 mins before the new year starts and I have to write a whole nother contest thing for another fandom before I can go and drink some wkd with my fam**

**Bye**

**Oh before I go remember to vote if you havent already for shippings to appear in Pokeshipping rewrites Pokemon (really need to get a better name) (what do you think of together at last) (yea just what I thought taken already isnt it? plz tell me) Also my new pokechap for that story will be up for the tenth of January (thou I probs def lie) (might try and get a couple like 5 chaps ready for it so then I have time to get the next ones done) **

**Piece out**


	5. Notice

**Hi there everyone I have decided to write this quick note because I updated last night and have just found out that my story did not go to the top of the list meaning that no one has saw it**

**Also that if you already have a story out for the topic the contest is on you can enter that as well because eaither side of the coin is not fair and Im just going with this side**

**That is all**

**Remember to check out the poll**

**Peace**


End file.
